


Wendy's Devotion

by HopeRGV



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 16:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeRGV/pseuds/HopeRGV
Summary: Wendy loved her sister. It was clear to see.





	Wendy's Devotion

Wendy was always devoted to her sister.

It was clear to any stranger who passed the twins that they loved each other. They were always side by side. They played in the fields together, picked flowers for each other, and stargazed with one another every night. They slept in the same room. They wore matching outfits. They could practically read each other’s mind.

In summary, they were very close, and very dear to one another. It was quite obvious that Wendy would do anything to be with her sister.

So, when the Incident occurred, well..

Wendy was a shell of her former self.

She barely ate. She barely drank. She stayed out in the fields for hours on end, gazing blankly at the sky. She muttered to red flowers. 

“Abigail says they’re her favorite,” She always said. Always in the present, as if Abigail was by her side. As if the Incident was just a bad dream.

Her parents thought that Wendy didn’t understand. They thought she was confused. They worried that their daughter had been hurt in the midst of the Incident, and was stuck in a loop of denial and false hope.

Her parents assumed that Wendy was damaged, but they wanted to fix her. They tried to teach her, over and over again. Abigail was gone. Abigail died in the...the Incident, but they could move on.

It never seemed to go through Wendy’s head. 

_ Poor child.  _ People thought.  _ She’s missing her other half. _ They thought.  _ It broke her. _ They all believed.

Wendy went through her days in a Constant cycle. She never changed. She spoke to Abigail at all times, even though her sister was long gone. Wendy did whatever Abigail wanted to do, because Wendy would do anything, so long as she could be with her sister.

Wendy loved her sister with all of her heart. 

Wherever Abigail was, Wendy was.

Anyone could tell.

So when Wendy disappeared, it shouldn’t have been a shock. 

After all, Wendy  _ was _ always devoted to her sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you'd like, please leave a comment! Reviews and suggestions for things you'd like to read are welcome and loved!


End file.
